Aposta Inocente
by Heather Danforth
Summary: Era pra ser apenas um jogo de cartas.


_Aposta Inocente_

Draco olhou fixamente para a ruiva postada em sua frente.

- O que você tem aí, Weasley? – Perguntou desconfiado, olhando para as cartas que ela ostentava nas mãos. Conhecia Gina o suficiente para saber que quando ela sorria de canto, com uma das covinhas aparecendo, estava tramando algo.

Geralmente maquiavélico em relação a ele.

Todo santo dia, quando acordava com aquele mar de madeixas ruivas, tomando mais da metade do seu travesseiro, e aquele calor que emanava do pequeno e sinuoso corpo preso entre o seu próprio corpo e seus braços, ele se perguntava como havia acabado metido naquela situação.

Em seguida lembrava-se de tudo, com um sorriso nada menos do que safado. Oh, sim, com certeza lembrava-se de como havia se metido naquela situação. E, sempre se lembrava de agradecer por, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, as doses exageradas de Whisky terem-no levado à um lugar bom, afinal.

Claro que, inicialmente, não era bem essa a opinião dele em relação a tudo isso. Talvez um pouco desesperada e repulsiva. Ora, mas quem se pode confiar no julgamento de um rapaz de 20 anos? As pessoas são tão imaturas nessa idade! Ele sempre justificava o seu comportamento na época, como se fizesse séculos desde o ano anterior.

- Nada demais, Malfoy. – Ela respondeu suavemente. Seus grandes olhos castanhos arregalados como se estivesse confusa com a pergunta tão direta dele. Uma confusão exageradamente inocente para que ele pudesse cogitar acreditar.

Ela estava planejando algo.

- Sei Weasley. – Ele cerrou os olhos, e puxou uma carta.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso, e esperou ele descartar, enquanto puxava uma carta do baralho. Logo em seguida, Draco sentiu algo percorrendo sua perna, não demorou muito em notar se tratar dos pés Ginny, que parecia bem distraída com seu jogo.

Ele tinha vontade rir do quanto àquela ruiva podia ser dissimulada. Impressionante, ele que sempre esperara se amarrar a um relacionamento onde a mulher fosse submissa e não lhe causasse problemas, havia encontrado justamente o contrário. Ginny _só_ lhe causava problemas, de todos os tipos. Às vezes, ele tinha vontade de puxá-la pelo cabelo, outras de simplesmente sair de perto antes que a situação piorasse. Mas a maioria, era de pegar aquele pequeno pacote de tempestades instantâneas e transformá-lo num pacote de doces.

Ah sim, ele adorava fazer isso.

E o pior, se tinha uma coisa que Ginny não era, era submissa. Ela era tão respondona e independente que Draco já havia se conformado que se um dia eles terminassem, o mais provável seria ele sair como chorão, dependente e de coração partido. E se ela aparentava submissão, com certeza, era por desejar fazê-lo. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes discutiram sobre quem pagava a conta, ou o jornal, ou até mesmo, a gasolina do carro que ela o obrigara a comprar. Sim, cada dia que passava, ele sentia que o relacionamento deles era o inverso do normal.

- Nada demais? – Draco repetiu. A respiração contida enquanto aprumava-se na cadeira, o seu corpo já reagindo às carícias dos pés da malvada ruiva a sua frente. Ela continuava tão inocente que qualquer pessoa duvidaria do que se passava embaixo daquela mesa. De onde os pés dela haviam chegado e estavam mexendo de forma deliberadamente ousada.

- Bati. – Ginny abriu um sorriso satisfeito, depositando as cartas na mesa, com jogos impecáveis. – Acho que você está me devendo uma recompensa.

Draco gemeu, tanto pelo sofrimento em seu baixo-ventre, quanto pela derrota.

Afinal, como podia tê-la deixado convencê-lo de apostar uma coisa como aquela? Malditos olhos castanhos e cabelos ruivos. Certamente eles eram os culpados de sua falta de controle, junto claro, com as malditas covinhas e as tentadoras curvas.

Soltou um suspiro.

- Você não está falando sério? – Perguntou frustrado com seu tom de voz temeroso.

Por Merlin, aquela criatura era vinte centímetros mais baixa do que ele, e pelo menos uns trinta quilos mais magra, por que ele tinha que agir como o medroso? Draco tinha vontade de se socar de vez em quando.

- Draco! – Ela reclamou, levantando-se.

Ele recriminou-se por sentir a falta dos pés em contato com suas partes baixas. Seis meses morando com aquela ruiva e já estava assim. Sequer podia imaginar como ficaria depois de algum tempo, principalmente se continuasse naquele ritmo de doação a ela. Ora, não tinha que ser o contrário?

- Mas Ginny... Você realmente não...

- Você apostou. – Ela avisou, colocando as duas mãos no tampo da mesa e se inclinando.

Ele sufocou um gemido, era injusto discutir assim, com ela usando uma blusinha que destacava os seios fartos, e ainda por cima, tinha um decote mais do que fabuloso. Era uma lição, da próxima vez que tentasse discutir algo, ela teria que vestir um casaco e depois uma capa que lhe cobrisse até o rosto. Sim, isso mesmo. Assim ele poderia ter alguma chance!

- Argh... Está bem. – Draco rendeu-se, como já sabia que faria minutos a mais ou a menos. Resignado, abandonou as cartas na mesa e foi em direção ao quarto, sendo seguido por uma ruiva, saltitante e animada.

Assim que entrou no quarto, notou o par de objetos brilhantes sobre a cama.

- Como você...? – Ele começou e então se virou para a ruiva que ostentava um sorriso diabólico na face. – Você roubou, Weasley.

- Você não tem como provar, Malfoy. – Ginny respondeu com a cara lavada, espalmando as mãos no peito dele e o empurrando até a cama. – Agora pare de chorar e se prepare.

Draco fechou a cara, prometendo que aquilo teria volta. E com o resto de dignidade que lhe restou, deitou na cama, esticando os braços até segurar na cabeceira da armação e esperou enquanto Ginny brincava com os objetos.

- Vai ser tão divertido! – Ginny exclamou, deliberadamente, debruçando-se sobre ele, fazendo questão de colar toda a parte alcançável de seu corpo no ato.

Draco soltou outro gemido, já sofrendo pela tortura que viria a seguir.

Após alguns segundos e dois barulhos de algo sendo travado, ele olhou de um braço para o outro, onde algemas o prendiam na balaustrada da cama. Soltou um suspiro, perguntando-se como poderia ter apostado se algemar na cama e se submeter a tudo o que o ganhador desejasse daquela forma leviana?

Olhou de novo para Ginny, que despia a blusa e a saia, revelando um lingerie da cor dos cabelos. Ele respirou fundo, abrindo um sorriso tão safado quanto o dela. Lembrou-se por que tinha apostado aquilo. O motivo caminhava em sua direção, com curvas que provavelmente nunca o deixariam com a respiração regular ao serem avistadas.

De inocente, a _sua _Weasley, e os seus jogos não tinha nada.

**Fim**


End file.
